


Cigarettes and Sweets

by angelgazing



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Michael can't catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Sweets

"What… What are you doing?" George Michael asks, ignoring the part of him that probably doesn't want to know and the part that already does.

Maeby laughs like she does when he asks a stupid question, like she's still smarter than him and he'll never be able to catch up with her. "Nothing," she says, twirling a cigarette in her fingers. She blows out smoke and it smells like cherry. "I'm thinking of running away to England."

He sits down beside her, uninvited, and gets sand in his shoes. "That's… England is pretty far away. Don't most people just run away to the beach or something? I mean, I don't know, I've never done it. I'm just guessing. You hear people talk about running away to join the circus, but never to England." George Michael pauses to take a breath and laughs nervously, laughs like he's as scared as he is. "Besides, I mean, I'd miss you if you were that far away."

"You'd have to come with me," she says, like it's obvious, and tries to hand him the cigarette but he shakes his head. "That's the whole point."

And George Michael will never be able to catch up.


End file.
